


obvious

by ryvrr



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, M/M, NO WENDIGOS, No Character Death, Tumblr Prompt, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryvrr/pseuds/ryvrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you think they know?” "Know what?" "How obvious they are."</p>
            </blockquote>





	obvious

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tumblr prompt! You can find the original posting-- and prompt-- [here](http://mynxalicious.tumblr.com/post/129942694412/if-youre-still-taking-prompts-how-about-some-fun). Feel free to send me more prompts if you want! I'm open to receiving them. I wrote this extra fluffy because, after the angst boning I wrote last night, I needed some unabashed fluff. I hope you guys enjoy!

“Do you think they know?” Beth asked as she sprawled next to her twin on the couch. They’d both been watching Chris and Josh for the last half hour or so. Josh was at the point in his drunkenness that he was overly affectionate with anyone who came close, namely Chris. Hannah rolled her head over until it was on Beth’s shoulder and looked up at her.

“Know what?” she asked, because that was what Beth wanted her to inquire about. Beth laid her head atop Hannah’s own on her shoulder and smiled. 

“Do you think they know how _obvious_ they are?” she said. “I mean, look at them. Whenever Josh gets drunk he’s always all over Chris.” 

“I don’t think Chris realizes,” Hannah replied with a snicker. There came a shout of surprise and then Chris fell off the chair he’d been seated upon. Josh was pulled down along with him because of Chris’ arm being around his waist. Hannah jerked in surprise and moved as if she was going to get up to help, but Beth pulled her back down onto the couch. 

“They’re fine,” she told her twin. “Josh tried to tickle him.” 

“You asshole,” Chris said loudly and all attention settled on the two boys again. Josh snickered in his shoulder as they lay sprawled on the ground together. Chris shuffled about and kicked his feet, but couldn’t seem to get himself up. Josh’s weight atop him probably helped to prevent him from doing much in his drunken state. 

“You know I love it when you call me cute nicknames,” Josh teased. Chris allowed his head to roll back and thunk against the floor with a groan. Josh squirmed from atop Chris and Chris’ arms wrapped more tightly around Josh’s waist. 

“D-dude,” Chris squeaked. All the moving about was doing weird things to Chris at the current moment. Josh snickered and burrowed his face into Chris’ shoulder. “You’re ridiculous when you’re drunk, bro.” 

“Don’t be jealous,” Josh replied in a muffled voice from where he had snuggled against Chris. Silence fell over them as Josh wrapped his own arms around Chris and seemed to settle in for the long haul. Chris’ lifted his head to peer down at him, but from the angle that Josh had tilted his face, Chris couldn’t see much more than his dark head of hair. 

There came a snort of alarm and from across the room Mike jerked his head up. “Shit,” he said in a muffled voice. “When the fuck did I fall asleep?” He looked bewildered as he glanced around the cabin’s living room. 

“About twenty minutes ago, babe,” Emily replied sleepily. “You did shots against Matt, and then he beat you, so you passed out.” Mike looked blearily offended for a moment, before he seemed to realize it took too much energy to keep that up. The man shifted and wrapped an arm around Emily’s shoulders. “Let’s go to bed,” Emily said and jerked herself fully awake. “Come on, Mike.” She got to her feet and tugged at Mike’s hand until she’d gotten him up. They moved without another word to leave and go to one of the guest bedrooms. 

“Looks like the party’s over,” Chris mumbled. Josh stirred a bit but otherwise made no move to get off of Chris. He didn’t seem at all perturbed by his position. Chris felt warm and fuzzy, probably from the beer he’d drank earlier, and found that he didn’t mind either. 

“Alright,” Beth said as she pulled herself off the couch. Hannah groaned in complaint and slid over sideways to lay stretched out instead. “No,” Beth said as if Hannah had spoken aloud. She reached down and tugged her twin up and onto her feet. Hannah made a louder sound in protest and swayed until she was slouched against Beth’s side. 

“ _Beth_ ,” she whined loudly, and Beth just shook her head. She wrapped one arm around her twin and began to lead her out of the room. “What about Josh and Chris?” 

“Leave ‘em,” Beth replied. Chris twisted his head to watch as they left. “They’re big boys. They can figure out their own shit.” 

Once they’d left, Chris realized that he and Josh were completely alone now. Josh’s chest rumbled as he snored a little, and it seemed to have been too loud because it jerked him awake. “What the fuck,” Josh muttered under his breath. Chris’ lips stretched into a smile as he peered down at his best friend. “Why am I even awake? This is bullshit.” 

Chris snorted. Josh’s eyes came up to look at him as if he was offended by the sound. “You’re really drunk,” Chris stated. Josh’s eyes were a little glazed and he seemed dazed as he peered around the room. “Also everyone ditched us. It’s just you and me now.” 

“Why are we on the floor?” Josh mumbled. It seemed he’d already forgotten when he’d tried to start a tickle fight on the chair earlier. “Dude,” Josh said and his eyes widened as he stared in mock shock up at Chris. “Did you try and make a move on me? Bro, bro, Cochise, come on, dude. At least do it when I can remember.” 

Laughter burst out of Chris before he could stop himself. “If I made a move on you, bro, you’d remember it,” he promised. Josh’s brows rose up alarmingly towards his hairline. Chris felt the flush start on his cheeks and spread down quickly. He’d said it before he could think twice about the words. Oops. 

“Oh really?” Josh asked and his lips spread as he grinned. “Wanna put money on that?” 

“Yeah,” Chris said after a few moments pause to think about it. Josh moved his hands to clutch at the front of Chris’ shirt. He used that as leverage to tug until Chris leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth. Josh made a sound in the back of his throat-- almost like a parched man confronted with water after years of going dry-- and then surged up to mesh their lips together. 

Several pleasant minutes passed like that before Chris and Josh broke apart to gasp for air. This actually wasn’t the first time they’d kissed while drunk, but it was the first time Chris felt like he was going to remember it fully in the morning. A warmth suffused into his bones and Chris beamed down into Josh’s face. Josh slowly returned the expression and then allowed his head to fall against Chris’ chest a moment later. He groaned. 

“My head is killing me, bro,” he muttered and reached one of his hands up to ruffle it through his hair. Chris attempted to contain the snort that wanted to burst from him as some of the strands stuck up oddly. “Let’s go lay down on an actual freaking bed.” 

“Sounds good to me,” Chris said. He allowed Josh to stumble his way into a crouched position, then pulled himself up next. He assisted Josh to his feet once he’d gotten onto his own. Josh swayed a little and then leaned heavily up against Chris. The blond wrapped one arm firmly around Josh’s waist to help him toward the stairs. 

Josh stopped at the bottom and slid one hand up into Chris’ hair. He used it to guide their lips together again and, once Chris pulled away, Josh whispered, “No homo,” against his lips. Chris snorted in response. 

“What the fuck, Josh?” he asked. “Pretty sure that’s at least a little homo.” 

“Yeah?” he breathed against Chris’ lips. It seemed he was in no hurry to pull completely away. Chris found a happy little hum start up in the back of his throat. “Alright. You got me. Full homo. Super homo. Uncontrollable homo--” 

Chris interrupted him with another kiss.


End file.
